Barbarella Eames
by ChurchofFreebird
Summary: Spoof of 60's classic. Can Bobby save Eames from the orgasm machine in time?


Barbarella Eames

_This is a spoof on the 60's cult classic. If you haven't seen it you might be lost, or check out clips on You Tube. As with the movie, the plot is just something to hang the sex scenes on._

Time: The Future, when the sexual revolution is once again going strong. Hopefully 2020 at the latest.

Eames woke up and grogily hit the flashing red orb that connected her to the Commissioner. She forgot he could see her, her boob grazing the screen. "No...don't bother putting anything on," he said.

"Sorry!" she startled as she grabbed the robe she only wore for Goren. In keeping with the new government parlance she grudgingly raised her hand and spoke the new greeting:

"Love," she said.

"Love," he replied. "Eames I want you and Goren to take on a new mission. You remember John Long, author of the Theory of Everything? Well he's spawned imitators with the new technology that came from that theory. Someone named Moran is working on a positronic ray gun, it could take down airplanes with a single shot. Are you up for the job?"

"Yes."

"Good. He was last spotted in Red Hook. You and Goren will maintain surveillance in the area and move in when the time is right."

Eames and Goren sat in their van as shady characters filed in and out of a warehouse.

Eames:" We couldn't get a warrant?"

Goren:" No chance. The new FBI is all about love and giving people the benefit of the doubt. We have to do it their way."

Eames:"Yeah right, like that ever works. There he is!"

Goren and Eames take off running, following Moran into the cavernous building. They branch off into different directions, the darkness enveloping. Eames feels a hand on her shoulder and a cloth on her mouth. "Bob---"!

"Eames!" cries a voice in the dark.

Eames wakes up connected to a black, piano-like machine, wires penetrating nearly every pore of her body, her black catsuit on the floor.

"I'll take my leave of you soon enough Missy, but first you will get a taste of my Explicit machine! You'll die, but in the sweetest way possible!" Moran began to break into an arpeggio-like sequence on the keys but illiciting little more than a tingle from Eames. He ratches up the performance. "I don't understand it! Your nipples should be rock hard by now!"

"I guess you just don't do it for me, Moran," she cooes. He plays with greater intensity, looking up for a verification. Nope, she shakes her head. Soon the circuits fade out due to lack of connection.

"Hold it right there!" cried Detective Goren. A SWAT team surrounds tackling Moran and cuffing him.

"Take that creep outside and read him his rights!" shouts a covered but unclothed Eames.

"Oh darling,!" Bobby says.

"I thought they'd never leave!" says a Chesire-grinning Eames, "Play me."

Bobby sits at the oddly menacing but erotic contraption and warms his fingers. From the moment he touches the keys Eames glows.

His gentle striking of the keys send a progressive warmth through her that tingled her to the bone. Um, bone. As Bobby played faster, faster, sensations ran through Eames at the same rate, from the tip of her toes through her philly-like legs, to the oreola of her breasts, the crown of her head, culiminating in an electricity that sent her pelvis into overload. "Ohhhh, Ohhhhhh, Ahhhhhhh! Oh Bobby, uhhhhh!!!!!"

Eames' eyes rolled back into her side to side with such tenacity Bobby was afraid he'd induced a seizure. He didn't know if he should stop or not. But he kept on playing, what else could he do? It seemed cruel to stop and cruel to continue. Someone who didn't know any better might think she was giving birth without drugs and in a way she was, having the mother of all orgasms.

"Ahhh----Bobbeeee!!!!"

The machine crackled and popped and finally it blew its fuses. Bobby withdrew and moved over to Eames, who was drenched in sweat.

"How did you find me?" she gasped.

"Baby, you know when it comes to you my cock is like a divining rod," he stated. She smiled as he undid her electrodes. "Maybe when we get home you can give me the real thing," she grinned. He shook his head, amazed at her stamina-and love.


End file.
